El sacrificio
by Caroone
Summary: Esta es una historia de amor, un amor diferente pero igual de inmenso, tan grande que es capaz de sacrificarlo todo incluso... su mas presiado tesoro. Este es un Fic de Serena y los Kou, pero no es lo que se imaginan, descubranlo
1. Un final diferente

_Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi_

Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí estoy con una nueva historia, y pues dirán como es posible , si no he terminado ninguna y subo una más a la lista, peor no pude evitarlo es una forma que tengo para motivarme a no abandonar ningún escrito, aunque lo haga lento, pero lo hago, así que no se desesperen por que no abandonare ninguna historia, solo ténganme paciencia

_Y claro no podían faltar las dedicatorias, para empezar mi querida amiga __**Ashamed Kawaii**__ con la cual platico por horas y juntas desenmarañamos tremendas y hermosas historias, y amiga por fin aquí está este primer capítulo, espero que te guste. _

_Y no menos importante mi adora amiga __**Nileve Kou**__ la cual me tiene abandonada con nuestro fic, ya que no ha revisado lo que le dije jajaja el piedrazo verdad, pero aun así este fic también te lo dedico a ti querida amiga, espero que pronto platiquemos o por lo menos prometo hablarte _

Antes de que empiecen a leer quiero hablarles un poco de esta historia, para empezar es entre un universo alterno y una continuación de Sailor Moon, en la cual se desarrollan ciertos sucesos los cuales desarrollaran una linda historia de amor, pero no un amor como el que usualmente se escribe o yo en lo particular escribo, si no un amor diferente pero igual de inmenso y fuerte, pero nos les diré más para que así lo lean y se enteren por ustedes mismas a lo que me refiero.

**Nota importante: **al leer este primer capítulo, dirán qué demonios, si es lo mismo que el final de Sailor Moon, solo lo escribiste y ya, y pues casi casi es cierto, pero era necesario para poder comenzar esta historia y que se entendiera claramente lo que quiero relatar, así que por favor denle una oportunidad y no se desesperen, vale.

**EL SACRIFICIO**

**Capítulo I Un final diferente **

La batalla parecía perdida, la luz de la esperanza que se había convertido en espada para destruir a Sailor Galaxia se había roto en manos de la princesa Serena, quien se había rehusado a pelear con ella

-Estas acabada, la luz de la esperanza en la que tanto confiabas, se a hecho trisas-Se burlo

-La espada – Decía Sailor Star Fighter, mientras que Sailor Moon miraba pasmada, como la espada cambiaba de forma hasta transformarse en Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon

-Chibi Chibi-

-Ya no hay nadie que pueda detener mis ambiciones-

-No, no tiene caso, no ganaremos nada bueno con pelear-decía con voz temblorosa- solamente nos haremos daño, perdóname Chibi Chibi- la tomo entre sus brazos mientras desaparecía

-Al fin y al cabo, eres una Sailor Scout que no tiene valor ni orgullo verdad-la miraba con superioridad

-Si el orgullo como Sailor Scout es hacerle daño a alguien, no quiero tenerlo, nada ganas con pelearte con los demás, la pelea no es el único método que sirve para arreglar las cosas- Cerro sus ojos mientras un translucido listón color rosa cubría su cuerpo

-¡Que!, te das por vencida Sailor Moon-

-No, no me he dado por vencida por que amo a este hermoso mundo como no tienes idea-

-¡Que!-

-Ya se que hay muchas cosas tristes y angustiantes, pero, me da mucho gusto estar con mis amigos en este mundo, tu también debes saber que maravilloso es este mundo – Decía mientras los delicados listones que cubrían su cuerpo desaparecían dejándola desnuda, con sus alas extendidas

-No digas tonterías – alzo su espada y lanzó un poder con mucha fuerza causando que Sailor Moon retrocediera -Como piensas proteger este mundo, si no piensas pelear, además eres una guerrera cobarde y tus amigas han desaparecido de este mundo- la miro

-Ellas no han desaparecido, las Sailor Star Light me lo dijeron, mientras no me resigne, ellas siempre estarán a mi lado, si en determinado caso ellas me abandonan es porque me he dado por vencida, por eso no me resignare, jamás lo hare – abrió los ojos y lo miro con determinación, mientras de entre sus manos que se encontraban en su pecho comenzaba a brillar su semilla estelar. Extendió sus alas y estiro sus manos, mostrando así su gran resplandor y comenzó a dirigirse a ella

-Insolente- tomo su espada con ambas manos y lanzó un poderoso ataque causando que Sailor Moon, se cubriera con sus manos -No seas imprudente Sailor Moon con ese resplandor tan débil que tienes no podrás hacer brillar a toda la vía láctea-

-La hare brillar, hare brillar la vía láctea- le grito

-No podrás- intensifico su ataque con rayos eléctricos

-¡Ahhhh!- se escuchaba el dolor en sus gritos

-Sailor Moon- Gritaron preocupadas las Star

-Que podrás hacer, si no quieres pelear y has perdido el orgullo como Sailor Scout, tu no mereces estar en esa pelea-le grito-Tu destino es sacrificar ese resplandor para que se cumpla mi ambición, tienes que desaparecer-

-Yo nunca me daré por vencida- la miro

-¿Qué?-

-Porque yo sigo creyendo que todos juntos protegeremos este mundo, pase lo que pase lo que pase y también creo que aún queda algo de esperanza dentro de tu corazón – su semilla estelar comenzó a brillar aun más desvaneciendo los rayos eléctricos que la aprisionaban

-¿Pero que es esa luz?-

De repente el escenario cambio, mostrando a una mujer de larga cabellera dorada que lloraba, mientras tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho

-Creo… que aún queda algo de esperanza aun dentro de tu corazón, creo en ti. Ven- le extendió su mano y la joven de cabellera dorada, extendió su mano a la vez que todas las flores doradas que se encontraban a su alrededor se abrieran y liberaran pequeñas y brillantes semillas

Las pequeñas semillas comenzaron a flotar alrededor de Sailor Moon y Sailor Galaxia

-¿Que es este resplandor? – Se preguntaba confusa

-Sabes algo, me gusta mucho este mundo, me gusta mucho el mundo donde vive todas las personas por eso no quiero perderlo, ni a las demás personas, ni a ti-

- No te me acerques más, niña tonta- Le grito con temor y extendió su espada la cual se hizo pedazos al tratar de lanzar un poder dejándola impactada

-A mí también me gusta, me fascina como no tienes idea, me gusta mucho este mundo- Decía la mujer de cabellos dorados mientras trataba de alcanzar la mano de Sailor Moon-Puedo verlo, Sailor Moon, puedo ver tu resplandor, es una luz cálida y llena de bondad- estrecharon sus manos

-¡AHHHH!- Serena tomo con fuerza la mono de Sailor Galaxia liberando así el caos que reinaba en su interior despejando el cielo y dejando ver la hermosa luna llena

-Muchas gracias Sailor Moon tu hermoso resplandor hizo brillar a la vía láctea, verdad , es muy cálido y llena de bondad crees que esa luz haya hecho desaparecer al terrible caos-miro hacia el cielo

-No lo sé, su pongo que ha regresado a su lugar de origen-

-¿A su lugar de origen?-

-S,i dentro de los corazones de las personas-

-Entonces volverá- Dijo temerosa

-Sigamos creyendo en todas las personas de este mundo que tanto nos gusta, no te preocupes todo estará bien, porque la luz de la esperanza esta también se encuentra dentro de sus corazones -

-Eres una mujer muy fuerte, te admiro, pero todo el daño que he hecho a costado la vida de muchas personas- dijo con tristeza

-Que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo, nunca es demasiado tarde para volver a empezar- le sonrío

-Pero… - sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y se alejo un poco de Sailor Moon –perdóname Sailor Moon-lentamente se fue alejando de ella y desapareció

Sailor Moon miro al cielo, sus ojos llenaron de lagrimas, -Chicas hice mi mejor esfuerzo- se abrazo así misma - pero me siento muy sola no soy una chica fuerte, me siento sola-

-No estás sola- Se escucho la voz de Rei, que ocasiono que Serena volteara y la mirara la pequeña semilla estelar que comenzó a tomar forma

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo sorprendida – Chicas-miro a las Sailor que se encontraban a su alrededor

-Nunca estarás sola, Serena- Decía Rei quien se encontraba suspendida en el aire frente a ella

-Siempre estaremos a tu lado- decía Ami quien se encontraba a un lado de Rei

-Rei, Amy – las miro

-Siempre creímos en ti – dijo Mina quien también estaba a lado de Rei

-Creímos que harías todo lo posible por salvar este hermoso planeta- Dijo Lita quien estaba a un lado de Mina

-Mina, Lita- las miro, con sus ojos cristalinos-¿Esto no es un sueño?-

-No es un sueño- Serena volteo y miro a Haruka - Tú fuiste capaz de salvar, a este mundo-

-Y todo gracias a tu confianza –Dijo Michiru quien se encontraba a lado de Haruka

-Haruka, Michiru- Les sonrió

-Gracias por salvar este mundo, Serena –Dijo la pequeña Hotaru quien estaba ha lado de Setsuna

-Te esforzaste mucho –Dijo Setsuna

-Hotaru, Setsuna – comenzó a llorar -Que bueno que están con migo -

-Serena – Su corazón se acelero

-Chibi Chibi- se escucho una dulce voz infantil –al instante Serena volteo y miro dos semillas estelares

-Esta pequeña niña me guio hacia dónde estabas tú-se materializo junto a Chibi Chibi y la miro con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Mi Darien- comenzó a llorar

-Te esforzaste mucho, Serena- decía mientras la miraba

-Darien- se abalanzó y se acurruco en su pecho, mientras que Darien la abrazaba con su mano despejada

-Ya no te preocupes todo se ha terminado – La abrazaba con fuerza

Mientras tanto las Sailor Star Light miraban fijamente hacia donde se encontraban las Sailors que aun se mantenían suspendidas en el aire

-La luz de la esperanza se encuentra dentro de los corazones de todos nosotros-Dijo Sailor Star Fighter

-Ella nos lo enseño –Dijo Sailor Star Maker

-Y también nos enseño a creer –Decía dulcemente Sailor Star Healer

-Un ángel bajo del cielo –Se comenzó a materializar la princesa del planeta de fuego

-¡Princesa! –Dijeron a coro emocionadas las Star Light

-Es un milagro –Decía Sailor Star Healer ilusionada

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verla –Dijo Sailor Star Figther

-Qué bueno que ha regresado –Dijo Sailor Star Maker con alegría

-Solo he venido a pedirles un último favor-Decía la princesa del planeta de fuego quien miraba con dulzura a sus guerreras

-¿Que dice princesa? –Pregunto alarmada Sailor Star Healer

-Por favor, protejan a Sailor Moon, ustedes son lo único que tiene- Se comenzó a desvanecer

-Princesa –La llamaron a coro

Conmocionada Sailor Star Figther miraba alternadamente a las Sailor que se encontraban suspendidas y a su princesa

-¿Que está pasando?- Sailor Star Maker desesperada miro a sus compañeras

-Yo, ya no pertenezco a este mundo, así que por favor cumplan mi petición y protejan a la princesa de la luna, de la misma manera en que me protegieron a mi –su aspecto físico despareció dejando solo visible la semilla estelar color rojo –Son lo único que le queda –se escucho débilmente la suave voz de la princesa proveniente de la semilla estelar, que al terminar sus últimas palabras se fue apagando su brillo hasta desaparecer

-No- Grito Sailor Star Healer- quien comenzó a llorar desesperada mientras que las otras dos Star se miraban mutuamente impactadas

-Ya es hora- dijo con ternura la pequeña Sailor Chibi Chibi

Darien la miro y asintió débilmente con la cabeza mientras aun abrazaba a Serena

-¿Que dices?- Serena la miro desconcertada mientras la pequeña se separaba del cuerpo de Darien quedándose suspendida en el aire

-Serena-Dijo con ternura mientras que la tomaba dulcemente del mentón –Recuerda que, mi amor por ti, es más grande que el universo – le dio un suave, tierno y fugas beso en los labios y después la miro –Te amo, Serena- la miro con sus ojos llenos de la grima , las cuales se derramaban por sus mejillas -Siempre te amare- Su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse frente a los ojos de Serena quien miraba estupefacta

-Darien- trato de abrazarlo pero al acercarse, lo traspaso, así que desesperada lo miro a los ojos y vio como la miraba con aflicción -Darien- sus ojos se llenaron de la grimas, que rápidamente comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas

-Serena, recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo- Decía Rei quien se desvanecía al igual que las demás

-Rei- Serena la miro por un momento y después observo a las demás chicas que se encontraban en igual forma -Chicas- y rápidamente fijo su mirada en Chibi Chibi -¿Porqué?-

-Nosotras ya no pertenecemos a este mundo, y por lo tanto debemos partir-Dijo Haruka quien tenía su rostro cubierto de lagrimas

-No-Grito y volvió su mirada a Darien quien aun la observaba. Con su mano casi transparente acaricio su rostro causando que Serena cerrara los ojos para poder sentir mejor su contacto –No te vayas- abrió los ojos –Por favor-le suplico

-Yo siempre estaré junto a ti- le sonrió con ternura hasta que su cuerpo desapareció por completo, dejando solamente la semilla dorada brillando en todo su esplendor

-Darien- Se abrazo a sí misma con fuerza –Chicas –miro como los cuerpos de sus amigas se desvanecían hasta solo quedar sus semillas, las cuales resplandecieron a su máximo por un momento y lentamente se fueron apagando hasta que desaparecieron, mientras tanto Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon se le acerco

-Lo siento-se dio la vuelta, tomo entre sus manos el cristal dorado y desapareció

-¡Porqué!- Dio un tormentoso grito, miro hacia el cielo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a precipitarse rápidamente a la vez que su vestido blanco aparecía nuevamente cubriendo su cuerpo

-SAILOR MOON- Desesperada Sailor Star Fighter tomo impulso y dio un gran salto tomándola con fuerza en el aire

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto preocupada Sailor Star Healer

-Si- la miro con pena –Solo esta desmayada- la estrecho con ternura y con cuidado camino hacia sus compañeras

-¿Ahora que haremos?- Decía Sailor Star Maker mientras miraba a Serena

De repente una pequeña y brillante luz dorada apareció y comenzó a tomar forma dejándolas sorprendidas

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto desconcertada Sailor Star Healer

-Es Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon- Dijo casi en un susurro Sailor Star Fighter

La luz cada vez se hiso más tenue dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de la pequeña Sailor junto con el débil resplandor del cristal dorado, lentamente abrió sus ojos, las miro y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas

-Tomen- les extendió el cristal dorado que llevaba entre sus manos

Dudosa Sailor Star Healer se inclino y tomo el cristal dorado entre sus manos temblorosas, al contacto con su piel una gran calidez inundo su cuerpo, dejándola absorta debido al resplandor que emanaba el débil cristal

-Healer, Healer- la llamaba preocupada Sailor Star Maker

-¡Que!- la miro desconcertada

-¿Estás bien?- la tomo por el hombro

-¡Ehhh!- miro nuevamente el cristal –Si- Afirmo con la cabeza

-¿Por qué le hiciste esto?- Miro con reproche a la pequeña Sailor –Ella no se lo merecía-

-Lo sé- con cuidado, la pequeña Sailor tomo entre sus manos la lánguida mano de Serena –Por favor protéjanla, no la dejen sola – retrocedió un par de pasos y comenzó a desvanecerse

-Jamás la dejaría sola- Grito Sailor Star Fighter mientras tomaba aun con más fuerza el flácido cuerpo de Serena

-Nosotras tampoco lo haremos- Gritaron las otras dos llenas de convicción

La pequeña al ver la decisión grabada en sus ojos, les sonrió con tristeza y les hiso una leve reverencia en forma de agradecimiento antes de desaparecer por completo.

Las tres Sailor miraron por un momento el lugar en donde había estado la pequeña, para después fijar su mirada en el débil cristal que aun yacía entre las manos de Sailor Star Healer y en el inconsciente cuerpo de Serena

-De hoy en adelante-Dijo Sailor Star Maker

-Nosotras seremos- Dijo Sailor Star Healer

-Las nuevas guardianas de este planeta que tanto protegieron- Dijo Sailor Star Fighter- Y protegeremos a la princesa que tanto amaron- Las tres alzaron su vista hacia el cielo y se inundaron con los rayos de la luna llena que se filtraban entre las nubes negras que se seguían desvaneciendo

Continuara…

Bueno si llegaron a esta parte, se los agradezco de todo corazón, espero dejen su review y me den sus opiniones las cuales son muy importantes para mí.

Nos veremos muy pronto

Ciao


	2. Ilusión

_Hola a todos y todas las que me dedican unos minutos de su tiempo para leer mis ocurrencias, gracias, ahora es el momento de los cortes informativos del porque no he actualizado, primero para los que no sabían hace unos ocho meses tuve a mi preciosa y adorada princesa de la luna me refiero a mi bella hija__** Kaileena**__ la cual no se cansa de dar lata jajajaja segundo estoy total y absolutamente Dramiotizada o sea estoy estúpidamente embobada de los fics de Harry Poter donde los protagonistas son Draco y Hermione, todo esto gracias a mi querida amiga __**Ashamed Kawaii**__ que me los puso en frente, así que si algo tienen que reclamar del porque de mi atraso díganle a ella que causo que yo me devorara todos los fics que existen en FF de esta explosiva pareja jajajajajajaa, tercera no tan importante pero igual ocupa mi tiempo, por fin después de una ardua vida de esfuerzo este año saldré dela universidad y como saben es todo un lio y me la vivo de aquí para allá para poder salir lo más decente posible de mi carrera Yapi jajajaja pero aunque sea lento yo terminare todas mis historias, ya verán ya estoy de regreso mejor y mas traumada que nunca._

Antes de que empiecen a leer quiero agradecerles sus reviews.

**Athena**. Gracias por ser la primera en leer esta historia, espero que quieras seguir leyendo y si lo haces espero te guste.

**Riosaku89** Como sabes el principio se parece mucho, pero ahora es el gran cambio, espeto te guste.

**Ariasserena**. Concuerdo contigo la soledad destruye el corazón, pero ella contara con tres grandes amores que sacrificaran todo por ella ya lo veras.

**Serenalucy** Espero te guste.

Gracias a todas las demás, ahora si espero les guste.

**El Sacrificio**

**Capitulo II Ilusión**

Los tenues rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana iluminando el sudoroso y demacrado rostro de Serena, que se había mantenido inconsciente desde que termino la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia. Se encontraba recostada sobre su cama y frente a ella, alrededor de la pequeña mesa de centro estaban tres jóvenes que no paraban de mirarla con preocupación, con intensidad.

—Darien, no te vayas— Los susurros de Serena retumbaban entre las paredes de la silenciosa habitación.

—Ya no puedo más— Se levanto bruscamente Seiya —Es horrible verla así y no poder hacer nada— Despacio se acerco a su cama, se sentó sobre ella y acarició su rostro secándole las lagrimas que no paraban de resbalar pos sus mejillas hasta perderse en la mojada almohada.

—Siéntate y tranquilízate ya— Lo jalo por el brazo acercándolo nuevamente a la mesa.

— ¡¿Pero?!— Apretó sus puños con fuerza y golpeo bruscamente la mesa.

—Seiya, no debes comportarte de esa manera, suficiente han hecho los padres de Serena en aceptar toda esta situación sin objetarnos nada, como para que nosotros hagamos un escándalo y molestemos aun más a su familia— Sentencio Taiki con una mirada feroz.

—Tienes razón— Se dejo caer sobre la mesa —Han sido muy comprensivos y amables— Mientras hacía pequeñas figuras imaginarias sobre la pequeña mesa, comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido días atrás.

La resplandeciente luna llena se encontraba en pleno cenit iluminando la esbelta figura de tres hombres que miraban intensamente la sencilla casa erguida frente a ellos.

—Yo sigo creyendo que lo mejor será llevarla a un hospital— Preocupado decía Seiya mientras contemplaba el pequeño y delicado cuerpo que se encontraba inerte entre sus brazos.

— ¡Qué gran idea, Seiya!— Molesto se le acerco Yaten — Sera genial la cara que pondrán los médicos cuando les digamos que ella se encuentra inconsciente por que es Sailor Moon y peleo contra el caos para salvarnos de la destrucción— Satisfecho con su comentario cruzo los brazos seguro de su gran superioridad intelectual.

—Yaten tiene razón, no podríamos explicarlo— Taiki miro fugazmente el cuerpo de Serena antes de dirigirse con lentitud a la entrada de la casa.

—¿Entonces, qué hare… — El crujir de la puerta al abrirse lo distrajo evitando que terminara la frase y concentrando su mirada en la bella figura de una delicada mujer de cabellos azules que aparecía por el umbral de la puerta.

—Señora Tsukino, no-so-tros —El nerviosismo de Taiki se hizo presente en cada de sus palabras por la inesperada presencia de la bella señora.

—No tienen que decirme nada—Su bello y tranquilo rostro mostraba gran preocupación —La habitación de Serena esta lista, pasen por favor— Abrió un poco más la puerta haciéndose a un lado mientras miraba discretamente el cuerpo inmóvil de Serena.

Como si fuera un rayo Seiya cruzo el umbral de la puerta con Serena en brazos mientras que Yaten preocupado miro fugazmente a Taiki quien asintió levemente antes de seguir al pelinegro que ya había desaparecido por las escaleras.

—Chicos les he traído un poco de té y pastel— Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de la Señora Tsukino que llevaba entre sus manos una pequeña charola con tres humeantes tazas y tres exquisitas rebanadas de pastel con fresas en el centro.

—Gracias— Seiya le regalo una sincera sonrisa a la bella señora para mostrarle su agradecimiento antes de tomar la charola y colocarla en la pequeña mesa.

—Espero les guste— Les sonrió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

— ¿Qué tanto creen que sepan?— Yaten tomo entre sus manos la pequeña tacita con té mientras veía el pasillo por donde había desaparecido la mujer.

—Yo creo que ellos saben más de lo que nosotros imaginamos— Con gran seriedad respondió Seiya mientras se dejaba caer a un lado de la pequeña mesa.

—Me alegra mucho que estén aquí chicos— Decía la pequeña gata negra mientras se hacía paso para llegar a la mesa.

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ella— Le contesto Yaten con simpleza pero en seguida se sorprendió al darse cuenta de a quien le contestaba — ¡Luna!— Con dulzura le acaricio la cabeza.

— ¡Ejem, ejem!— Se escucho a lo lejos.

— ¡Hola Artemis!— Por un momento Seiya sonrió con picardía.

— ¡Hola chicos!—Respondió solo por media cortesía ya que solo tenía intenciones de matar con la mirada al peliplateado.

— ¿Han averiguado algo?— Pregunto Taiki con seriedad antes de darle un sorbo a su taza.

—Si— Respondió el gato blanco que acababa de colarse por la ventana y los veía desde lo alto de la cama.

— ¿Qué es lo que descubrieron?—Pregunto curioso Seiya

—Cuando la guerra se desato en el reino de la luna, la Reina Serenity interrumpió la línea de sucesión que existe entre los guardianes de nuestro sistema solar, al darles una segunda oportunidad de renacer en esta tierra y continuar con sus vidas— Los miraba fijamente.

—Entonces hay alguna posibilidad, que con ayuda del cristal de plata puedan regresar con nosotros—Interesado se inclino un poco más Taiki hacia la pequeña gata negra.

—Cuando la Reina Serenity decidió interrumpir la línea sucesoria, utilizo el poder de sus estrellas para evitar que dejaran sus cuerpos justo en el momento que murieron— Estas vez fue el gato blanco que relato con solemnidad.

—Entonces si en ese momento ella lo hubiera intentado…

—No lo hubiera logrado, ya que el proceso sucesorio se reactivo desde el momento en que desaparecieron los cuerpos de las Sailors cuando Sailor Galaxia les arrebato sus semillas estelares— Decía la gata negra mientras se acomodaba en una esquina de la pequeña mesa.

—Ya entiendo— Se levanto de su asiento y se recargo en la pared.

—Entonces ellas nunca tuvieron una oportunidad de sobrevivir— Esta vez fue Seiya quien se inclino — ¿Pero si cuando todo termino, ellas estaban a lado de mi bombón?

—Lo que nosotros vimos solo fue el ultimo resplandor de ellas— Yaten lo miro a los ojos —Sus últimos deseos— Dijo casi en un susurro.

— ¡¿Pero?!— Junto un poco sus manos y lentamente un ligero brillo dorado se fue intensificando hasta que se materializo un pequeño y resplandeciente cristal sobre la mesa— ¿Por qué el de él no desapareció?

— Nosotros creemos que la desaparición inmediata de las semillas de las Sailors es debido a que sus planetas guardianes tienen como objetivo proteger a los seres de la luna, así que la necesidad de encontrar un sucesor que nazca bajo su estrella es apremiante a diferencia del los guardianes de la tierra, ya que la conexión que existe entre ellos extrañamente diferente y muy fuerte.

—Estas tratando de decir que esta semilla no desaparecerá— Dijo Taiki.

—Eventualmente lo hará— Se acerco Artemis a la mesa pero sin acercarse a Yaten que se encontraba a un lado.

—Cuando el proceso sucesorio se restablezca, nacerá el nuevo guardián, pero mientras tanto su luz se mantendrá vigente para darle la energía necesaria al planeta para poder sobrevivir— Explicaba la gata mientras miraba fijamente el bello cristal.

— ¿Eso cuando sucederá?— Los tres miraron fijamente a la pequeña gata sobre la mesa.

—No lo sabemos— Avergonzada se inclino Luna

—Y mientras tanto, ¿dónde debemos dejar su cristal?— Preocupado Seiya miro el pequeño resplandeciente cristal que llevaba entre sus manos.

—A donde debe estar— Contesto Serena, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, pero aún así miraba fijamente el bello cristal.

— ¡Serena!— Exclamaron los cinco al unisonó.

Sin mirarlos, Serena se levanto de su cama y camino hasta la pequeña mesa, con sumo cuidado tomo con ambas manos el frágil cristal —Te llevare Ilusión, mi querido Darien— Su susurro fue imperceptible para todos.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Serena había despertado, ahora ella se encontraba en medio del parque de la ciudad junto con Luna y Artemis contemplando la bella Luna.

—Gracias por venir chicos— Dijo el pequeño gato blanco que inclinaba su cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlos a los ojos.

Los tres chicos asistieron a la vez que Serena que se encontraba a un lado del pequeño gato blanco se giraba para verlos de frente.

— ¡Hola Bombón!— Trato de sonar casual pero su voz no le correspondió.

— ¡Hola chicos!— Les sonrió pero su sonrisa no alcanzo a sus ojos que solo reflejaban tristeza.

— ¿Cómo llegaremos a Ilusión?— Pregunto Taiki que se mantenía parado a unos posas detrás de Seiya.

—Ya pronto lo verán— Contesto la pequeña gata negra que hasta el momento había permanecido silenciosa entre los brazos de Serena, de un solo salto se soltó de los brazos de Serena, le sonrió al peliplateado que mantenía una postura indiferente con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, miro la luna que se encontraba justo en la cúspide del cielo presumiendo su esplendor —Ya es hora.

—Si— Asintió la rubia, con ambas manos tomo su broche de transformación —Eternal Sailor Moon— Unas inmensas alas blancas la envolvieron creando alrededor de su cuerpo su pequeño y colorido uniforme.

—Ustedes también— Les grito Artemis.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre ellos y asistieron

— ¡Poder de lucha estelar!— Grito Seiya en el momento en que se coloco su diadema de transformación.

— ¡Poder de curación estelar, transformación!—Grito Yaten cuando se coloco su diadema de transformación.

— ¡Poder de creación estelar, transformación!—Grito Taiki después de colocarse se diadema de transformación.

Al momento sus cuerpos cambiaron, estilizándose rápidamente apareciendo las curvas de una mujer, a la vez que sus pequeños uniformes negros de guerreras iban cubriendo su cuerpo ahora ya femenino.

—Estamos listas— Dijeron al unisonó.

Eternal Sailor Moon asintió con la cabeza antes de darles la espalda, hizo un movimiento con una de sus manos y apareció su báculo, lo tomo con ambas manos cerrando los ojos, se concentro lentamente el báculo comenzó a estirarse hasta que la toco el suelo, pausadamente fue abriendo sus ojos y miro como de la punta de su báculo salía una brillante luz que se fue concentrando hasta comenzó a materializarse un hermoso espejo que tenia unas bellas incrustaciones doradas en el marco. Su báculo desapareció, camino hasta el espejo y lo miro detenidamente.

—Este espejo refleja nuestros sueños— Giro un poco su rostro para mirarlas.

— ¡¿El reflejo de nuestros sueños?!— Dijeron al unisonó las tres guerreras.

—Si te paras frente a él, en el podrás ver que es lo que más desea tú corazón— Dijo el gato

Las tres guerreras intrigadas se acercaron al espejo, fijaron sus ojos en el reflejo y enseguida distintas expresiones aparecieron en sus rostros, sorpresa, felicidad, alegría, incredulidad, tristeza, añoranza, nostalgia.

Sailor Star Fighter trato de acercarse, pero la mano de Eternal lo detuvo —No te engañes, solo es un espejismo— Dijo con tristeza —Es solo una trampa para evitar que entren al reino.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—Pregunto Sailor Star Healer que no podía despegar la mirada de el dichoso espejo.

—Si te dejas llevar por ese bello sueño, te perderás por siempre en la oscuridad— Comento Eternal.

— ¿Tan importante es este espejo para tener tan impecable trampa?— Razono Sailor Star Maker.

—Es totalmente necesaria— Camino hasta ella —Ya que esta es la entrada al reino de Ilusión— Dijo el gato que en ningún momento había posado su mirada en el espejo —Aunque existen otras formas de entrar esta es la más apropiada para realizar su misión.

—Debes entrar— Se acerco la gata ha Eternal —Se que es difícil pero debes hacerlo— Sus ojos se encontraba cristalinos y llenos de tristeza.

—Sí— La miro por un momento antes de dirigirse hacia el espejo, decidida lo miro, sus piernas flaquearon pero aun así siguió avanzando. Se detuvo un momento frente a el y con su mano toco la superficie del espejo que al momento se volvió liquido, respiro hondo y avanzo hasta traspasarlo.

—Es su turno— Dijo Luna mientras los veía.

—Sí— Las tres asintieron a la vez y decididamente avanzaron hacía el espejo.

—Nosotros los esperaremos aquí— Fue lo último que escucharon antes de desaparecer atreves de él.

Una gran calidez inundo su corazón, sus respiraciones eran lentas y pausadas, sus ojos que permanecían cerrados lentamente los fueron abriendo al percibir la luz que se colaba atreves de sus parpados, la visión que contemplaron las emociono.

— ¡Es hermoso! — Extasiada dijo Sailor Star Healer.

— ¿Qué lugar es este?— Pregunto Sailor Star Fighter mientras caminaban lentamente entre las flores del hermoso prado, no podía dejar de contemplar el bello lugar.

—¿Esto es Ilusión?— Sailor Star Healer miro a Eternal

—Si— Afirmo simplemente.

— ¿Este es el mundo de los sueños?— Pregunto Sailor Star Healer

—Así es como es conocido por los humanos— Respondió un apuesto joven vestido con ropas blancas, que se encontraba parado a un par de pasos atrás del pequeño grupo —Pero en realidad este es un pequeño reino creado por los guardianes para proteger a la Tierra junto con la Luna.

—Ya veo— Se quedo pensativa Sailor Star Maker pero en seguida se volteo — ¿Quién eres tú?— Lo miro de arriba abajo al igual que sus compañeras.

— ¡Eliot!— Corrió hasta él Eternal Sailor Moon y lo abrazo.

—Princesa Serena— se soltó de su agarre, he hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

—No lo hagas Eliot— Se inclino un poco y tomo su rostro —Somos amigos, lo recuerdas— le guiño un ojo y le sonrió.

—Sí— sonrojado se puso en pie.

— ¡¿Eliot!?— Lo miro Sailor Star Fighter

—Es verdad— las miro — No me he presentado — Hizo un pequeña reverencia hacia las guerreras — Mi nombre es Eliot guardián del reino de Ilusión, yo los guiare hasta el templo principal— Decía sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Eternal. — Síganme por favor.

Lentamente fueron avanzando, cruzaron los prados hasta llegar a un bello y espeso bosque, de repente Eliot se detuvo y las miro —Solo síganme a mí y no se dejen engañar.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Intrigada pregunto Sailor Star Fighter.

—A veces es mejor no saber— Contesto Eternal que miraba con tristeza algún punto específico del extraño bosque dejando a las Stars confundidas.

—¡Sailor Moon!— Trato de acercarse Sailor Star Figther pero Healer la detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

—Andando— Eliot tomo la mano de Sailor Moon y juntos siguieron avanzando seguido por las Stars.

El estrecho camino cada vez se fue ensanchando hasta llegar a un claro donde los rallos de la luna iluminaban perfectamente las ruinas de un antiguo templo que se encontraba medio ocultas debido la hierba.

—Hemos llegado— Se hizo a un lado para que pudieran apreciar aun mejor el templo —Pasen por favor— Hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras indicaba con una de sus manos que avanzaran.

En el momento en el que Eternal Sailor Moon piso la entrada del templo una deslumbrante luz la envolvió por completo y enseguida su hermoso vestido blanco cubrió su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—Dijo desconcertada Sailor Star Fighter.

—El templo reconoció a Eternal Sailor Moon como la princesa de la Luna— Respondió con simpleza mientras avanzaban por largo pasillo.

—Sabes a lo que hemos venido, no es así— Dijo Sailor Star Maker

—Si— Estiro su brazo para señalar que se detuvieran —Nosotros ya no podemos avanzar más.

— ¿Pero?— Trato de acercarse Sailor Star Figther a Serena

—No se preocupen —Las miro de reojo —Estaré bien— Sin mirarlas siguió avanzando hasta perderse entre las sombras del largo pasillo.

Un tenue rayo de luna se filtraba por una pequeña abertura de una de las ventanas iluminando un pequeño y redondo altar que se encontraba en el centro del templo, Serena se coloco frente a él, despacio fue subiendo sus manos hasta su pecho y poco a poco se fue materializando el bellos cristal dorado, lo miro por un momento y se lo llevo a su rostro cerrando sus ojos para poder sentir su calor —¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?— Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas— Sin tu sonrisa, sin tus besos, sin tu amor— Lentamente se fue dejando caer hasta llegar a la altura del pequeño altar —¡Mi Darien!¿Porqué me dejaste?

Serena no supo cuanto tiempo paso, solo se percato de que por sus mejillas ya no resbalaban más lagrimas porque sus ojos ya se habían secado —Algún día nos encontraremos nuevamente— se puso nuevamente en pie y respiro hondo —Siempre te amare—Con cariño y mucho cuidado coloco el pequeño cristal sobre el altar, lo admiro unos instantes y se fue.

Continuara…

Bueno como verán aquí empieza todo el lio, y como podrán ver también aquí aparecen partes de mis traumas debido a mi dramatización jajaja pero en fin, a mi así me gusto, espero que a ustedes también y si no háganmelo saber para que así mejore.

Hasta pronto y si aparece algún error grave en la historia háganmelo saber.

Hasta pronto

Ciao.


	3. La renuncia

Hola a todos nuevamente, realmente me he tardado años en actualizar, la inspiración se me fue, no ha sido para nada un buen tiempo para mí, pero con mucho esfuerzo he logrado salir adelante, me encanta escribir, se que lenta pero segura, llegare al final de todas mis historias, espero que les guste este capítulo, tanto como a mí, tal vez saldrán mil y un preguntas más, pero era importante para esta historia que esto pasara, hasta pronto y gracias por los ánimos.

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Amber Bellum, **me inspiraste mucho, para que subiera un nuevo capítulo, espero te guste, si tienes alguna idea, me alegraría mucho que me la contaras.

Capitulo III La renuncia.

Como en todo salón de clases, las risas y cuchicheos eran el principal sonido que reinaba dentro del aula, como era costumbre los alumnos se agrupaban entre clase y clase para compartir sus ideas, chismes o experiencias entre ellos, la tranquilidad y buen ambiente no logro contagiar a cuatro jóvenes que se encontraban totalmente distantes. Por un lado Yaten que se encontraba recargado perezosamente sobre su silla, miraba con hastió al grupo de chicas que no paraban de sonreírle y murmuraban cada vez que el hacia algún gesto por mínimo que fuera. De igual modo Taiki tenía su pequeño grupo de admiradoras que lo miraban entre embelesadas y confundidas, ya que a primera vista se notaba que el joven se encontraba perdidamente concentrado en su lectura, pero al verlo tan detenidamente como lo hacían sus fans pudieron comprobar que esa era una simple pose, ya que el libro que llevaba entre sus manos se encontraba al revés.

El que mayor acaparaba las miradas de casi todo el salón era Seiya, que se encontraba recargado sobre su escritorio, cualquiera diría que su gesto era de total aburrimiento, pero al mirarlo un poco más a fondo, sus admiradoras se percataron de quien era la dueña de su la atención de sus hermosos ojos azules. Era inevitable que no miraran con odio a Serena, pero ella se encontraba ajena a todo ese cumulo de emociones que despertaba entre la mayoría de sus compañeras, ella solamente miraba el horizonte atreves de la ventana.

—Buenos días— Saludo el profesor al entrar al salón.

—Buenos días— Respondieron a coro, ya todos se encontraban sentados en sus lugares.

—Hoy comenzaremos la lección numero 32— Decía mientras iba escribiendo sobre el escritorio —Nuevamente no se han presentado la señorita Mizuno, señorita Aino y la Señorina Kino- comento, mientras dejaba caer sus cosas sobre el escritorio

—¿Señorita Sukino, sabe usted porqué nuevamente no se han presentado a clases?— La miro con dureza

—Yo… este… yo… Las lagrimas y el nerviosismo pronto se hicieron notorias sobe su cuerpo

—Si, señorita.

Repentinamente Serena se levanto de su asiento dejando sorprendió a todo el salón —Disculpe profesor, pero no me siento bien—Sin darle tiempo de replica Serena salió del aula y se perdió por el pasillo.

—Si continua esta situación así, ella podría volver a recaer, o algo aun peor— Decía con coraje Seiya a sus dos compañeros mientras golpeaba con fuerza la pared causando que pequeñas motas de polvo cayeran al suelo.

—Tranquilízate, así no resolverás nada— Decía Taiki que se encontraba recargado solo a unos cuantos centímetros del puño de Seiya.

—Es que es tan frustrante, pasar por lo mismo cada día, mirar su rostro deformado por el dolor cada vez que la comienzan a cuestionar por lo mismo— Se recargo en la pared y lentamente se fue dejando caer hasta llegar al suelo mientras se dejaba envolver por sus recuerdos

—¡Bombón!— gritaba Seiya a media carrera tratando de alcanzar a la rubia que estaba por doblar la esquina —¡Espérame!— La tomo por el brazo.

—¡Seiya!— sorprendida se giro debido a la inercia de la fuerza de su agarre —Me asustaste— Se llevo una mano al pecho, tratando de regular su respiración.

—Llevo gritándote desde la escuela, pero parece que mi voz no te alcanzaba. Como no me hiciste ningún caso, tuve que correr hasta alcanzarte— Aun se encontraba agitado debido a la larga carrera, jamás pensó que Serena era capaz de andar tan rápido.

—Lo siento— dijo avergonzada, no pudo evitar ruborizándose —No te escuche.

—Me di cuenta—Dijo divertido. La miro fijamente y pudo percibir sobre su rostro, los signos evidentes de que había llorado. —¿Estás bien?— Dijo preocupado

—¿Porque lo preguntas?— dijo nerviosa —Yo… estoy bien— hiso un fallido intento de sonrisa

—Es por lo de esta mañana— se acerco un poco más.

Sin poder evitarlo los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lagrimas, dejo caer su portafolio y se llevó sus manos a su rostro —Ya no puedo más—Sus temblorosas piernas fallaron, lentamente su cuerpo se fue desplomando hasta llegar al suelo, seguido por un incontrolable ataque de llanto —Ya no sé cómo manejarlo. Es tan doloroso ver la desesperación y el dolor que tiene la madre de Ami, el abuelo de Rai, la tia de Lita, la amiga de Mina —Lo miro a los ojos. Ambos se encontraban sobre el suelo, casi abrazados, sin importarles el mundo solo el dolor que consumía a Serena el cual Seiya trataba de mitigar — Ellos no me culpan por lo sucedió, dicen que siempre estuvieron consientes de los riesgos de sus misión, pero yo, sí lo hago, si tan solo yo hubiera sido más fuerte y menos cobarde, ellas no hubieran perdido sus vidas— Le decía entre susurros Serena mientras se abrazaba fuertemente de Seiya

—Ahi algo que tal, ves podamos hacer— Los miro seriamente Taiki

—¡¿Pero?— Se encontraba dudoso Seiya —¡Ustedes!, nosotros perderemos una gran parte de…

—Eso no importa Seiya si es el precio que tendremos que pagar para darle algo de tranquilidad a quien tanto nos ha ayudado y protegido, nosotros al igual que tu estamos gustosos de hacerlo— Cosa rara en Yaten, se acerco para darle un poco de consuelo, tomándolo cariñosamente de su hombro —Ahí que hacerlo.

Para cualquier persona que mirara por uno momento al cielo, consideraría que es una bella noche, ya que la luna llena se encontraba hermosa e imponente, pero para tres hermosas guerreras que miraban embelesadas la bella luna, en lo alto de una de las torres mas altas de Tokio, era una de las noches más tristes de su existencia.

—A llegado la hora—Miro fijamente Sailor Star Fighter a sus dos compañeras que se colocaban al igual que ella en sus respectivas posiciones formando un triangulo perfecto. Con los ojos cerrados, las tres comenzaron a colocar sus manos a la altura de su pecho tratando de concentrar su energía .

—¡Yo, Sailor Star Faither!— Abrió lentamente sus ojos mostrando ese bello todo azul, que contrastaba fuerte mente el brillo rojo de su energía.

—¡Yo, Sailor Star Healer!— Sus penetrantes ojos verdes que se abrían lentamente resaltaban aun más por el intenso resplandor verde de su energía acumulda-

—¡Yo, Sailor Star Maker!—Debido al intenso azul de su energía, sus bellos ojos café parecían violetas.

—¡Te invoco!—Gritaron a coro las tres, la potente energía que habían acumulado entre sus manos se libero, envolvió sus cuerpos creando tres brillantes columnas que se perdían en algún lugar del cielo. Lentamente justo en el centro se fue formando una pequeña vasija bien conocida por las tres Sailors. Por más que intentaron, las tres Stars no pudieron evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, al mirar nuevamente un objeto de su amada princesa

—En nombre de todas las Sailor Stars, te ordeno que cumplas nuestro mandato—Las tres Sailors llevaron sus manos hacia el cielo, provocando que las fuertes columnas de energía se comenzaran a mesclar creando una especie de tornado alrededor de las tres —Toma todas esos recuerdos, que no quede rastro de su existencia y enciérralas para siempre— El potente remolino por un instante se fue agrandado tomando del exterior pequeños hilos de energía provenientes de todas partes. La imponente energía que las radiaba lentamente se fue concentrando en el centro de la vasija, las tres Sailors Stars podían ver alrededor de ellas, bellos recuerdos de las valientes guerreras que dieron su vida por proteger su amado planeta.

—¡¿Ella es?—Susurro Sailor Star Fighter a ver pasar ante sus ojos un vago recuerdo donde se veía a Serena y Darien tomando de la mano una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas mientras juntos iban caminando —No puede ser…— Se dijo así misma mientras veía ese bello recuerdo ser absorbido por la vasija.

La vasija que se encontraba ante ellas, fue cambiando su color rojizo a un intenso dorado a la par del remolino que iba menguando su intensidad

—Es el momento— Se miraron las tres Sailors entre sí, la determinación de las guerreras se veía reflejada en sus rostros.

—Yo, Sailor Star Faither renunció a ser una Star— Se llevo las manos a su pecho, una bella estrella roja que por un instante cobro forma ante ella, fue absorbida por la vasija.

—Yo, Sailor Star Healer, renuncio a ser una Star— De igual forma de centro sus manos en su pecho, donde se formo una bella estrella verde que de igual forma fue atraída por la vacija.

—Yo, Sailor Star Maker, renuncio a ser una Star— La bella estrella azul que por un momento estuvo entre sus manos fue asimilada también.

La energía que hasta el momento se encontraba tranquila rodeando los cuerpos de las Sailors, cobro una velocidad impresionante a la vez que se iba comprimiendo, hasta formar una estela de luz dorada que desapareció al sellarse la vasija con su tapa.

Las tres guerreras agotadas, cayeron al suelo perdiendo sus transformaciones y dejando a la vista a tres jóvenes cansados y sudorosos.

—¿Por qué lo han hecho?— Dijo la pequeña gata negra que iba acompañada junto a Serena y Artemis, los tres se encontraban agitados, debido al esfuerzo que hicieron para llegar hasta ahí

—Era la única forma de permanecer a tu lado— Dijo Seiya que inútilmente trato de levantarse, ya que enseguida perdió el conocimiento.

—¡SEIYA!— se escucho por todos lados el grito de Serena.

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí llego, espero les haya gustado, si tiene alguna incoherencia díganme, estoy muy ciega y luego no me doy cuenta, vale, vale.

Muero por leer sus comentarios, si tienen ideas háganmelas saber, eso sería genial


End file.
